


Take It Like A Man

by StormyDaze



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging, Sucking Off A Strap-On, Victim Doesn't Think It's Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Jessamine wants to try something new.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Take It Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahliemee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahliemee/gifts).



After serving Jessamine for six years, Corvo should stop being surprised by her. He’s seen her grow from a child into a woman, seen her at her highest and lowest points. He’s seen her hide behind a demur facade until she finds the perfect moment to strike, a witty remark or devastating inquiry springing from her mouth like a viper. 

Yet he’s struck dumb when, a few days after her eighteenth birthday, she locks the door to her bedroom and orders him to strip.

It’s not that he hasn’t noticed how beautiful she’s become, but her beauty is like that of a marble sculpture: cold and distant. He’s overheard servants and nobles alike make crude remarks about her, but he’s always shied away from such thoughts himself. It feels almost sacrilegious, the idea of sullying her with his touch.

But he does as he’s told and strips. 

His performance that night is… lackluster. As he lies next to Jessamine while she drifts off to sleep, his face burns with shame so hot that tears come to his eyes. Serving Jessamine hasn’t left much time to fool around with other girls, and none have caught his eye, anyway. There were a few hasty hand jobs after nights of partying in Karnaca, but those feel a lifetime away. Corvo doesn’t have much sexual experience to speak of, and so he’s failed his Empress-to-be.

Jessamine doesn’t give up on him, though. She takes him into her bed again and again, and Corvo tells himself he’s grateful to be able to serve her. He learns quickly what she likes, and is able to bring her off with his fingers or his tongue. It’s more difficult for him to satisfy her with his cock; as beautiful as she is, as much as he worships her, he has to stroke himself for a long while before he gets hard enough to enter her. He can see a hint of pity in her eyes, thinks he can read disgust there too. There is something wrong with him, that he can’t do what she requires of him.

This night, when she calls him into her room, his stomach is a cold lump of dread. He knows he has another night of inadequacy and shame to look forward to, and it churns his stomach. He’s not used to failure. He doesn’t know why he can’t master his body and make it behave the way he wants it to.

Jessamine smiles when she locks the door, a wicked smirk that Corvo has learned means trouble. He likes it when she unleashes that smile on an unsuspecting diplomat, but he likes it less when used on him.

“I thought we’d try something different tonight,” she says. “Remove your clothes and lie on the bed.”

Corvo does as he’s told, despite the apprehension roiling in his gut. What else can he fail at? Once on the bed, he doesn’t dare sit up or look at her. He hears the whisper of cloth as she undresses, followed by a deeper sound like leather.

Jessamine looms over him from beside the bed, her nipples visibly hard with arousal. He wants to cup her breasts in his hands and take her nipples in his mouth, but that never pleases her. She always says she has better uses for his mouth.

Jessamine climbs onto the bed beside him and kisses him deeply, her dark hair falling in a curtain around the two of them. Corvo relaxes into the kiss. Her lips are soft and a little sweet, and he remembers how lucky he is that she has chosen him, that he gets not only to look on the divine, but also to touch it. He cradles her jaw with one hand and cups the back of her head with the other. As he strokes her silky hair, the jasmine scent of her shampoo fills the space between them.

She throws one leg over and straddles him, and Corvo feels something hard poke into his leg.

He breaks the kiss and looks down. Jessamine is wearing a leather harness strapped around her hips. A large false cock, made of some type of polished stone, protrudes through the hole just above her entrance. For a moment, Corvo is caught up in admiring the craftsmanship of such a device. The sculptor has clearly made it with much care, given the extremely realistic details such as veins and wrinkles. Aside from its optimistic size, it looks lifelike.

Jessamine catches him staring and smiles that dangerous smile again. “Do you like it?” she asks, stroking it like a real cock.

“Where did you get it?” Corvo asks, still transfixed. 

“I had it made specially,” she says. “I found a book in the library, and it gave me some ideas I want to try out.”

Corvo can’t imagine what she intends to do with an enormous stone cock, but he’ll wait until she decides to tell him, despite his unease. Waiting and watching have never steered him wrong before.

“Do you want to suck my cock, Corvo?” Jessamine asks. 

He doesn’t, particularly, but that’s not an answer he’s allowed to give. No one says “no” to the Emperor’s daughter. Corvo props himself up with his elbows to get a better angle, and Jessamine kneels so that the cock is roughly level with his face. He opens his mouth and takes the head of the stone cock inside, stretching his jaw so wide that it instantly begins to ache. The only mouth he’s ever had around his own cock is Jessamine’s, but he tries to mimic what she usually does, sucking on the head and rubbing the underside with his tongue. Drool drips from the corners of his mouth, and his teeth clack against the stone.

Jessamine moans like he really is sucking her off, not just playacting with a stone prop. She strokes one hand through Corvo’s hair. “You look so beautiful with a cock in your mouth,” she says. 

Corvo’s stomach flutters with something unidentifiable. Pleasure at her praise, surely. He tries to take more of the cock into his mouth and accidentally goes too far. It hits the back of his throat and he gags, yanking back, gasping for breath. Tears prickle in the corners of his eyes.

Jessamine giggles. “Is my cock too big for you?” She finds this hilarious, and Corvo heaves great breaths through his nose while she laughs at him, his cheeks burning.

“Let’s try something else,” she says once she stops laughing. “Lie down again, on your stomach this time. Here, put this under your hips.” She shoves a pillow at him.

As always, Corvo does as he’s told, trying not to let her see his reluctance. He can’t see what she’s doing from this angle, and it makes him nervous to hear her moving behind him. He chides himself for being silly. It’s not like Jessamine will hurt him. It’s not like she  _ can,  _ even. He’s strong enough to pin her down without breaking a sweat.

He jumps when her hands cup his ass cheeks, and then something cold touches his hole. “What are you  _ doing? _ ” he asks before he can stop himself.

Jessamine swats him gently on the ass. “Hush,” she says. “Just relax. It’ll be better if you relax, the book said.”

Corvo buries his face in his arm as Jessamine slides one slender finger, slicked with some kind of oil, inside him. He knows how tiny her hands are, but that one finger feels enormous. She slides it gingerly in and out, and Corvo has to resist the urge to squirm. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to feel, but he mostly finds it odd and embarrassingly intimate. Is this what she feels when he’s inside her? Surely not; she always seems to enjoy that quite a lot.

He breathes through his nose and tries to relax as Jessamine pumps her finger in and out, quickly gaining confidence. 

“Does it hurt?” she asks.

“No,” Corvo answers honestly. “It feels strange though.”

Jessamine strokes one hand comfortingly over the curve of his ass. With the other, she adds another finger to his hole. This time, it does hurt. Corvo gasps from the unpleasant, burning stretch.

Jessamine continues to stroke his ass and thigh as she fucks him with her fingers. That’s what she’s doing, after all: fucking him. Corvo suddenly realizes exactly what she intends to do with the fake cock. His stomach clenches, along with the rest of him. 

“Relax,” Jessamine says. “I have to stretch you out, or it will hurt you.”

Corvo wills himself to relax, to stop thinking of all the jokes he’s heard about men who take it in the ass, to stop thinking about the pain. The burning fades as Jessamine’s fingers twist within him, and it doesn’t feel so bad. It’s still strange, but it’s also nice, in a way. 

He can’t imagine taking more, but when she adds a third finger, he sucks in a deep breath and waits for the pain to subside again. The stone cock is bigger than Jessamine’s fingers, even all three of them combined. If she expects him to take that, he’ll need as much preparation as he can get.

He wonders fleetingly if he’s being punished for something. But surely if that were the case, she would tell him. She’s never been one to hide her ire before. More likely this really is just a whim. And Corvo has never been one to deny her anything, even a whim.

Jessamine removes her fingers, and Corvo feels the cold, blunt head of her cock push against his hole. He clenches his hands in the sheets, panic rising in his throat, as she eases into him.

Corvo swallows back a cry, automatically tensing up before he remembers to force himself to unclench. It hurts. It burns as it stretches him impossibly wide. Corvo has a flash of what he might look like, spread open like this, and immediately shoves the mental image away. He counts his breaths, in for four, out for four. 

When she’s fully seated inside him, Jessamine pauses and runs her hands up his sides. “You look gorgeous like this,” she says, breathless with wonder. 

Corvo’s insides warm. She’s pleased with him. If she’s pleased, he can endure any pain and humiliation she asks of him. 

She starts to rock back and forth, pounding her cock into him. The pain is less now, more of a stretch than an ache, and then Jessamine moves her hips so that the cock hits a spot deep inside and Corvo sees  _ stars.  _ Pleasure skitters up and down his body. He gasps, and Jessamine hits that spot again, and then yet again.

“There we go.” She sounds pleased with herself. “You like that, don’t you? Does that feel good, Corvo?”

It’s good and terrible all at once, pain and pleasure and this humiliating sense of wrongness. Confusion kills Corvo’s words in his throat; all that comes out are broken cries. He lifts his hips off the pillow and rocks back on the stone cock for a better angle to hit that spot. He needs more, he needs this to be over, he isn’t sure what he needs.

“Oh, oh..” Jessamine’s own moans are rising as she grinds her clit against the stone cock on each thrust. Meanwhile, Corvo is on fire. The orgasm building just behind his cock makes him feel like he might pop from the pressure, but his release is still out of reach.

Jessamine cries out when she comes, and Corvo takes that as permission to end this now. He wraps a hand around his cock and jerks himself roughly until he spills all over the sheets. He’s still pulsing as he collapses face down on the bed.

Jessamine falls on his back, the stone cock still buried in his ass. She presses gentle kisses to the back of his neck, which make Corvo, as overstimulated as he is, want to claw his skin off, but the most intense orgasm he’s ever had has turned his muscles to water and his brain to cotton.

“Good boy,” Jessamine murmurs in his ear, and that’s the only thing that matters. 

She’s pleased. Corvo hasn’t failed her. He’ll endure this a thousand times if that’s what she wants. He basks in the warmth of her contentment, forcibly blotting out the discomfort of the hard stone still buried in his sore ass, and tells himself he’s lucky she wants to keep him.


End file.
